Lost In Temptation
by xEagerxLovexRevengex
Summary: The three of you will be sent on a Survival mission," Kakashi explained. "You have the rest of the day to prepare, and say your goodbyes." I gasped. "Goodbyes?" My voice muttered. "You may not make it back alive," Kakashi spat.
1. What a Surprise

Hello! Ko-Chan is back after so long! x3

Alright, here we are with my new story, Lost in Temptation!

Starring, my OC, Akane Murasaki!

Anyway!

Summary: "The three of you will be sent on a Survival mission," Kakashi explained. "You have the rest of the day to prepare, and say your goodbyes." I gasped. "Goodbyes?" My voice muttered. "You may not make it back alive," Kakashi spat. [This part was edited slightly for summary.]

Warning: Slight Shonen-Ai in later chapters, CanonxOC pairing, angst, fluff, suspense. SasuAka, SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters presented in this story, besides Akane Murasaki, of course.

Please no bashing me for a CanonxOC pairing! You have been warned!

* * *

**Lost in Temptation**

Chapter 1

It's not everyday you're forced to wake up at 5 am to meet with your always late Shinobi Sensei to discuss today's plans.

This is exactly why I awoke around 4 am; having little sleep of course. And little time to prepare for today's activity―whatever that may be.

I arrived at the Training grounds around 4:50. A bit early, seeing as I was the only one there. With a sigh, my body slumped against a tree. But before I could become fully relaxed, the sound of crunching leaves and dirt rang through my ears. I knew exactly who to expect, so I just merely grit my teeth, waiting for the usual daily routine of harsh hellos.

So now I parted my lips, the words coming out in a blur of rude greeting. "Hey, Sasuke-_teme_."

"Sasuke?"

My gaze shot up to the voice, almost a little too fast; because the person before me was just a blurry vision of orange and yellow. My face heated with embarrassment, my eyes gaping at the sight before me. "Naruto!" I shouted, my voice stiffening. "Sorry, I just... uh, I expected Sasuke to be here first. I mean, not that it's a bad thing you're here before him or anything. Just, err... sorry." My eyes slid shut, the embarrassment totally visible on my face.

I heard a chuckle, then felt a warm hand against my shoulder. "Don't worry," the laughing voice said. "I understand. I'm usually here after the both of you anyway."

My gaze shifted up to the tanned blonde, a half smile pulling at the corner of my lip. "Right," was all I could say. He just smiled at me. I loved his smile. It was so happy; unbelievably happy. I had no other choice but to smile in return; yet mine was pitiful.

"Such a touching moment," a sarcastic voice cooed. And just the sound of his voice made my skin crawl. My eyes narrowed as they shifted to the voice behind Naruto. And there he stood, in all his beautiful glory, hands shoved in his pockets, his head cocked to one side mockingly. The famous Sasuke Uchiha, of the once most talented Uchiha clan.

I could feel a growl rumble in my throat as my head quickly turned away, like a spoiled child. "Oh, great," I said smugly; emphasizing great. "Now _he's_ here. Just perfect."

"I love how you always have something cocky to say."

"Tch. The same goes for you, _teme_."

"You're a dead-last, just like Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto howled.

"Don't put me in the same category as him―no offence, Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled, his arms rising to fold over his chest. I'd growl, my eyes narrowing; well, as much more as they could. "You are such a spoiled CHILD," I snapped, my arms also folding over my chest. He burst out in a howl of laughter, his arms dropping so his hands could rest on his hips. "You don't seem so mature, yourself," he fired in return.

"More mature than you."

"Doubt it."

"Oh, shut up, you little sh―"

"Enough!" A voice ordered from afar. I don't know about anyone else, but my eyes widened in fear and shock as they turned to the voice. A nervous smile curled on my lips once I realized who it was. And man, was I SO mad at him. "Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde one called, an accusing finger pointing in his direction. So he stood in a tree, a book in front of his face, of course, and all he could say was: "Calm down, Naruto."

My eyes snapped shut, and now an annoyed smile played along my face. _I hate you so much right now, you pathetic excuse of a Jounin_, I screamed to myself, mentally pulling at my hair. I could hear a chuckle in front of me. And, it couldn't have been Naruto―because he was dashing towards Kakashi like a mad bull. I only had to open one eye to peek at the one sending a laugh my way. Yeah, of course it was him. That snobby, little―well, you get it.

"What are you laughing at?" I questioned, both of my eyes now gazing at his beautiful face.

"You," he said simply. "You're so―what's the word?―entertaining."

I growled. "How so?"

"You get angry at every little thing. Ha, and that angry face of yours actually makes you look a tad cute."

"My angry face?" I asked, furious now at how plain he sounded. All he did was laugh. That angered me even more.

"Akane," my sensei, who was still focused on his perverted book, called. I looked to him, a frown pulling at my lips. He obviously seen me, because he stopped walking, and now just stood still. I sighed. "What, sensei?" I muttered, turning to face him.

"We're here to discuss today's mission," he began, finally placing his book back into his hip pouch. "So stop arguing with Sasuke."

"What?" I asked, my voice emotionless. "But he started it, Kakashi. I don't see why you have to say this to only me."

"I'm saying it to the both of you."

"Humph." My arms folded across my chest, and yes, I was pouting.

"Anyway," Kakashi murmured, taking hold of the blonde's jacket and pulling him along as he made his way to Sasuke and I. Naruto groaned and growled as he was placed beside me, his arms over his chest as well. "Now that we're all settled down, we can discuss the day's plan." He looked us over, his one visible eyebrow raising. "The Hokage has decided to send the three of you―"

"The three of us?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes, the three of you―"

"As in Akane, me and you, idiot," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi snorted. "Stop interrupting me now."

"Sorry." Naruto.

"Sorry." Sasuke.

"Now then. The three of you will be sent on a Survival mission. You will have one day to prepare, and say your goodbyes to everyone at home."

"Goodbyes?" I gasped.

"Who knows," Kakashi murmured. "You may not return."

I raised an eyebrow, the confusion visible on my face.

"He's saying we might die," Sasuke mumbled.

"I know!" I snapped, my hands balling into angry fists. He chuckled, obviously at my 'cute' angry face. And, I pouted in return; causing him to laugh even more. Kakashi's gaze shifted from me to Sasuke, his eyebrow rose even higher this time. "You know," he murmured, pointing to me. "Back when I was young, we called that flirting."

"WHAT?!" I boomed, my face in a gust of blushful horror. I raised my hands to my flustered face, fingernails practically clawing at my skin.

"Ha," Sasuke laughed. "as if. Who'd flirt with her? She's not even human."

My eyes squinted, my hands dropping to my sides as I slowly turned to that snotty raven. "You wouldn't mind repeating that, would you, Sasuke-TEME?"

"Not at all," he snarled. "You. Are. Not. HUMAN."

"I am so going to kill you, you stupid piece of shi―"

"Well," Kakashi sang. "You three play nice now. I have errands to run. Don't forget; meet me here at 5 in the morning tomorrow. And be prepared."

My eyes snapped to the Jounin. "Why, you pathetic excuse of a Jou―" I started, before a hand slapped over my mouth, that is. I struggled under the hold, my arms thrashing at Kakashi. Although it wasn't visible, he smiled at me before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I struggled my way out of the one's arms that held me, turning to face them with a red with rage face. "Naruto," I hissed. "I know you were just helping me… but I so could've killed that stupid Jounin!!"

"Akane," Naruto sighed, a laugh following. "Calm down. Let's just go and get ready for the mission."

My anger seemed to subside by the blonde's words, because I just smiled as soon as he said that. "Yeah," I murmured. I glanced over to Sasuke, who seemed to be smirking in my direction. My eyebrows furrowed together, my lips parted slightly in shock. Why was he staring at me like that? I didn't even say anything to him, nor did I do anything.

I felt like I was going to melt, his gaze just glued right to me, and mine did the same. I shuddered at the thought, my face heating with an embarrassed blush. I don't remember if he's ever just gazed at me so intensely before, and him just doing so made my heart skip a beat.

I felt a hand tug on my arm, and my gaze snapped to the one who did it, a terrified expression plastered on my face. Naruto murmured my name, and all I could do was look back at Sasuke, finding that he had looked away as well. Naruto took my hand, and lead me off the training grounds. I swear I felt a glare spear me right in the back of my head, but when I looked back, the one I hoped to see wasn't there.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. ^^; R&R, please.


	2. Destined for Loss

Second chapter.

Enjoy.

Warning: Slight Shonen-Ai in later chapters, CanonxOC pairing, angst, fluff, suspense. SasuAka, SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters presented in this story, besides Akane Murasaki, of course.

Please no bashing me for a CanonxOC pairing! You have been warned!

* * *

**Lost in Temptation**

Chapter 2

We all managed to arrive at the same time. Which was, even to me, ironic. My gaze shifted from the blonde who walk next me, to the raven who walk next to him. I sighed at how emotionless he seemed. I hate it when we're not communicating in any way.

My gaze trailed away from the Uchiha to the ground, a slight sigh passing my lips.

I hated silence. I didn't know why, but so much intense silence is just aggravating.

"Hey, Akane," the blonde one murmured. I looked over to him, showing that I was listening. "Is something wrong with you and Sasuke? I mean, not that there wasn't in the first place or anything."

I must've zoned out, because I swear I heard only five words of what he had said. "Uh, no," I said, not even sure it was the right thing to say.

Naruto frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I responded, emotionlessly.

"Oh," the raven said, his voice emotionless as well. Naruto and I looked over to him, my eyebrows raised. The first thing he said in almost twenty minutes of silence. "What?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked over to him, his eyebrows pulled together. "Nothing," he muttered, turning away.

My lip twitched; and now I was annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" I finally said, rage building up. "I know it's normal for you to be completely emotionless and not give a flying fuck about things, but this isn't like you to just not tease me or Naruto!" My gaze shifted away, a blush heating my face. I could feel both of the boys' gazes on me, and I nearly busted out in tears; if it wasn't for a tall man appearing in front of us.

"Kakashi!" Naruto howled.

I looked up, my eyes narrowing. "You're late," I snorted. "again."

Kakashi laughed, a hand rising to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, had a little detour along the way."

"Yeah, okay!" I snarled. He smiled under his mask, and I just growled.

"Can we begin?" Sasuke murmured. I looked to him, my face expressionless.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "Now listen carefully."

The three of us turned to him. I'm not sure about the other two, but I was ready to listen to what the Jounin had to say.

"You three have five," He held up his hand, all five fingers extended out; as if he were giving a high five. (I swear I could see Naruto almost return that high five, too.) "days to complete this mission."

"An extended mission?" I murmured.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "This mission is, like I said yesterday, a Survival mission. You three will be sent into the woods, away from the Fire Country, to see if you are capable of surviving alone."

"Oh, I get it," I exclaimed. "It's just in case we get lost or separated from you, isn't it?"

"Very good, Akane," Kakashi cooed, a smile pulling at his lips.

I smiled with pride. Naruto looked to me, a smile on his face as well. Sasuke just snorted.

"The only thing you will be without," Kakashi continued. "is me."

"You're not coming with?" Naruto murmured.

"He said that yesterday, idiot," Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke," Naruto growled.

"Enough, you two," I hissed, mostly at Sasuke. The raven growled.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "Now then, if you are all prepared, I will be happy to escort you to your next destination."

"I'm ready," I said.

"Me too," Naruto murmured.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, looking away from the Jounin with a pout―well, it seemed like one at least.

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi said.

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached the forest we were just destined to get lost in. I gaped at the tall trees, and many different shaped bushes and scrubs. "We," I started, my eye twitching. "have to get lost in _here_?"

"Not necessarily lost," Kakashi said, pulling the backpack from his back and handing it over to Naruto. "You'll need these, but don't look at it until you get settled in."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Just do as he says," murmured Sasuke from behind us. Naruto glared at the raven. And, I sighed.

"Alright," Kakashi said, a sigh escaping him too. "The best of luck to the three of you. See you in five days." And with that, was gone in a blink of an eye.

So here we were, the most troublesome team in all of Konoha, on one of the most troublesome missions in all ninja history.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered―yes, ordered―and began walking into the darkness of the forest. I followed, a frown plastered on my face as I looked back to see Naruto struggling to follow as well. That's when I actually smiled.

Who knows, maybe this mission could actually be worth the while. After all, it's time away from real missions.

* * *

We were walking for what seemed like an hour, until I nearly freaked when I bumped into a stopped Sasuke. I looked up at him, glaring daggers into the back of his head. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" I groaned. He looked over to me, a blank expression on his pale, beautiful face.

"We're staying here," he murmured.

"Here?" Naruto called from behind us―way behind us.

"Yes," yelled Sasuke in return. "We'll have access to water and food here."

My eyes widened in sudden realization. "Hey, what about that bag Naruto has?"

"What about it?"

"We're settled in; can't we look in it now?"

"I guess. Hurry up, Naruto."

I looked back to Naruto, and he was just making it over a small hill filled with dangerously huge stumps. I gasped, and my gasping caused Naruto to gasp as well. But it was more of a surprise for him, and he actually tripped over a stump.

A kunai flew past my head, and surprising caught the bag Naruto held, pinning it into a tree. But, unfortunately for Naruto, he stumbled over, rolling down the small hill that remained. My eyes widened in fear as I rushed over to him.

"Ah, Naruto!" I squeaked. "Are you okay?"

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, a little dizzy," he murmured, sitting up. "but I'll be okay. I hope."

I laughed in return, my hand rising to pat his head softly.

"Hurry and get the bag," Sasuke called. "I don't think the kunai can hold it much longer."

I looked back at him, a frown pulling at my lips. "Okay, _master_," I said, sarcastically. Hopping to my feet, I rushed to where the bag was pinned, pulling the kunai from its place, and just in time to catch the bag before it hit the ground.

I turned around, carefully hurrying down the hill to Sasuke and Naruto―which was surprising; Naruto's fall really looked like it hurt. "Here," I said, placing the bag down in front of the two. Naruto grinned, kneeling down to undo the buckles. "Careful," Sasuke muttered. I knelt down as well, helping to unzip the bag.

I pulled the bag open, and at that very moment, felt a light brush against my forehead. I froze in place, a shiver running down my spine. Naruto didn't make any move, nor did he react to my sudden reaction. I pondered on why this was, and my eyes slowly shifted up to the soft object against my head. I gasped, a blush heating my face.

Sasuke stood above me, leaning over to look in the bag. And, although I was curious as to what was in the bag, I just couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful raven.

"Hey, that's cheap!" Naruto growled. My gaze snapped to the blonde, eyes wide with wonder.

"What?" I murmured, leaning forward.

Naruto pulled a piece of paper from the bag, holding it out in front of my face. All went silent, even Naruto, as I read what was on the paper. A slight smile pulled at my lips as I snatched the paper from Naruto, crumpling it up without a second thought.

Just when you think things couldn't possibly get any worse, you look into a bag full of unknown objects, and it all goes down hill. This is going to be one long week.

* * *

Hope you liked. ^^; Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. R&R, please!


End file.
